


once, twice, three times

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: The river stone was passed down through three generations.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: if just one more time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	once, twice, three times

**Author's Note:**

> ill just keep doing little drabbles like this, maybe 500 words max, probably daily. I'll write any requests anyone gives me! Enjoy!

*once*

Qui-Gon placed the river stone in Obi-Wan’s hands. 

“Master, what’s this?” Qui-Gon gave a grin.

“Find out yourself.” So Obi-Wan sank into the force.  _ Once, twice, three times.  _ And then he gasped.

“It’s force-sensitive!”

*twice*

Anakin gently turned the stone over in his hand.  _ Once, twice, three times _ . 

“Are you sure-”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan cut him off with a gentle smile. “I’m sure. He’d have wanted you to have it.” Anakin turned the river stone  _ once, twice, three times _ in his hand again.

“I mean- I’m not even sure if I am thirteen yet, Master.” Obi-Wan thought it over for a moment.

“Well, that’s why I’m giving it to you today, no? We found you four years ago today, and blood tests showed you were nine, so you have to be thirteen.” Anakin’s face split into a wide grin. 

“It feels like forever ago, doesn’t it?”

“Yes Padawan, it truly does.”  _ Once, twice, three times. _

*three times*

“You know, originally, I would have given this to you when you turned thirteen.” Ahsoka quipped,

“Well, you’re two years to late, Master.” Anakin gave a laugh, before placing the stone in her hand.

“Master Qui-Gon gave this to Obi-Wan, and then when I was thirteen, Obi-Wan gave it to me.” Ahsoka raised a facial marking inquisitively. 

“I thought you didn’t know the day you were born, Master.” He glared at her playfully.

“It’s an approximation, Snips. Anyway- it’s yours now.” She turned the stone over  _ once, twice, three times. _

_once, twice, three times._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
